Express this number in scientific notation. $0.097\;49$
Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ : there is 1 zero If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{9}$ and the 1 zero , there are $\exponentColor{2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.097\;49 = \leadingColor{9}.749 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-2}}$